Twister
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: It's been two months sine the game and Neku and company are just getting their summer started. However, when Joshua goes missing Neku takes it upon himself to find him while Joshua tries to figure out how to escape his captors. Even when Neku busts him out it is only the beginning of the battle. Can the ex-players keep Josh safe or will the enemy reign over Shibuya? T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY. It is owned by Square Enix and Jupiter.  
The World Ends With You  
Twister  
Prologue**

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing signaled in Sanea Hanekoma's ears and he turned around cheerily to say,"Sorry, but we're closed. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow-"

"Lord only knows when the place will be open then." The familiar voice quickly cut Hanekoma off.

Standing in the middle of his cafe was a boy, about fifteen, with shaggy, silver hair and lavender eyes. He wore a dark blue, button-up t-shirt, black pants and black shoes that had silver buckles. Around his left wrist was a dark, blue sweatband and around his neck was a simple gold chain with a skull hanging from it.

"J?" The older man asked, almost in disbelief,"That you?"

Yoshiya Kiryu, or Joshua, gave a small sigh but then smirked saying,"Yes, Mr. H, it's me. Very nice to see you again. It's been a couple weeks, hasn't it?"

"A couple weeks? It's been nearly two months! Where have you been?" Though he tried to sound casual, there was no denying the slight worry in the man's voice.

Two months. It had been almost two months since he had last seen Joshua. Ever since the game had ended with Neku, it was as if the Composer had disappeared. No matter what the older man tried, he couldn't reach Joshua and, for some reason, could not enter the Dead God's Pad, let alone the throne room.

"I've been-'around'." The way Joshua said it made it sound like he was plotting something against the higher plane,"I was walking by and decided to stop and pay a visit." If Sanea knew Joshua, then he knew that was, at least, a half-lie. However, he wasn't about to get on the other's bad side right now, he was just happy to see he was okay.

"If you say so,"The producer smiled,"Glad to see you're fine, though. Need anything?" At first, it looked like the silver-haired teen was about to decline, but a glance over his shoulder seemed to say enough.

"Actually, do you mind if I stay here for the night? I've been having a sort of rough patch and I need a small rest." If Mr. H knew anything, he knew a 'rough patch' usually meant either the higher ups were getting on him again, Shibuya's music was too loud tonight, or something was really wrong and Joshua's only safe haven was this cafe.

Not really wanting any of those things to be true, the barista replied with a grin,"Of course! Just head on up. I have to get something for one of my murals so I'll be back in a bit once I'm done cleaning up."

A quick nod was all that was needed and the teen headed upstairs.

Joshua listened carefully after he shut the room's door. The faint sound of the bell giving a jingle was all he needed to know that Sanea had left and he let out a sigh of relief. As much as he trusted his 'employee', this was one thing he was not getting him involved in.

The simple truth was, Joshua had been out on a walk. He _had _been passing through, but that was back towards Cadoi City. It was also around there when he felt it. A presence. It was a strange one and it didn't resonate like an angel's, but it didn't have the vibe of a reaper either. He had been able to ignore it for awhile and continued on his walk, but everywhere he went the person, or thing, seemed to be there.

It didn't take him long to figure out that whomever, or whatever, was following him. It was around the underpass near Miyashita Park that he finally lost them and came straight to Wild Kat.

In truth, it probably wasn't fair to Sanea-he had been ignoring quite a few people for the past two months, including the Producer-but he couldn't afford to take chances. If it wasn't for his stalker, he more than likely would've kept on ignoring him and everyone else. However, if this was someone after his position-

"Just great," Joshua sighed, falling foreward onto the soft bed,"and after everything Neku had gone through, too."

Neku. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually missed his proxy. He had been upset that he couldn't visit with him at Hachiko, but he just couldn't. There was also the fact that, because of his game with Megumi that he was in this current position and he just couldn't see the boy.

Suddenly, Joshua's eyes snapped open. He had been putting his head into the pillow, so maybe he didn't hear the bell, but he did feel another presence. Sanea? A quick feel of the cafe alerted him that it was a negative. Sanea hadn't returned, then who was here?

The Composer slowly propped himself onto his elbows, trying to get a feel of whatever was there and see if he could catch any sounds. Oddly enough, there was nothing but silence. Normally, being Composer, would allow Joshua to be able to hear Shibuya's music, no matter where he was. Though it was fainter in buildings, he could always hear the beautiful music of his city. That was the opposite of now. Sure he could block out the music if he wanted, but he hadn't. Searching his memory, Joshua remembered he could hear the faint pop music of Shibuya beginning to play and now it was suddenly silent. This was not good.

Slowly, deliberately, Joshua turned his head to look at the ceiling

And quickly rolled off the moment the black figure made to land. The springs popped and the bed creaked from the impact and they turned to face Joshua, who was now a few feet away from the mattress. They wore black and a hood was pulled up so the teen couldn't see their face, but he could make out one red eye. Said eye glared at him, and they hunched up, ready to spring.

Joshua pulled his orange cell out of his pocket the moment they launched themselves and he quickly shot a beam of light. They flew backwards and banged into the wall and he scrambled to his feet.

"Who are you!?" The boy demanded, but all they did was shake off the nausea of the attack and gave a growl. They lunged at him once more, this time a pair of claws out and ready. They kept slashing at Joshua and he had no choice but to continue to dodge, hoping for an opening. He saw it and quickly fired a beam, pushing his opponent back.

He pressed a button on his phone, perhaps a little harder than necessary, and yelled,"Just die!"

An orange bike appeared out of thin air and dropped towards the attacker. They seemed to have noticed it and grabbed it. With great strength they crushed it in their grip then threw the poor bike in a nearby corner, out of the way.  
Joshua let out a string of curses he was sure even Neku would be shocked at and dodged the oncoming claw so it scratched the wall instead of the Composer's chest. However, the attacker turned around and quickly batted him with the back of his hand, sending him bouncing onto the bed. They pounced on top of him successfully trapping the young male. Raising their claw, they aimed to shred him, but soon got a pillow shoved in their face, blocking their vision.

Joshua took the opprotunity and pulled himself off the bed and onto the floor. With a growl, his assaliant shredded the pillow and began to search for his escaped prey. Instead, he recieved yet another pillow to the head that exploded with energy and sent him hurling into the head board, cracking it.

The silverette stood panting at the other end, the hand that had thrown the pillow raised with his phone incase of another attack. When his assaliant failed to move, he turned to head for the door. However, before he could get far, something shattered on the back of his skull and he pitched foreward. The teen landed on the floor with a grunt his vision swimming in and out of black. The last thing he saw before falling unconcious was a pair of black boots.

* * *

**Hey there folks! The name's and it's great to be here! Anyway, here's the prologue to Twister. Please excuse if any of the characters were too ooc, I'll try to keep them as ic as possible throughout this whole story. I should probably get this out of the way now, but if any of you decide to review I do not wish to see any flames. You may give constructive criticism, but please be gentle with it. Let me know if I have any grammatical or spelling errors that I may have missed. I recently became a fan of this game a year or two ago and absolutely love it! I can't wait to see what you guys think. Please remember that this is the prologue and the 'real' story, will start in chapter 1. Also, this is not yaoi. It is pure friendship. Sorry fangirls(and boys)!**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Update! I fixed the formating and some other small things guys! Hopefully it'll be easier to read and enjoy!**


	2. Where's Joshua?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends With You. It belongs to it's respective owners Square Enix and Jupiter.  
The World Ends With You  
Twister  
Chapter 1  
Where's Joshua?**

"Neku!" The sound of Asuka's voice quickly woke the slumbering teen and he gave a grunt.

"I'm awake!" He called back, effectively keeping Asuka from walking into his room.

Don't get Neku wrong, he loved Asuka like a mother(she technically was), but he needed his privacy-especially since he was a teenage boy.

Neku was still fifteen and his hair was still spiky and orange and his stormy blue eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Hurry or you'll be late meeting your friends!" As if a bulb had turned on, he launched himself off the bed and dashed into his closet.

"Dammit!"

* * *

After about five minutes a blond woman with blue eyes had to jump out of the way as her son dashed out of his room, cursing under his breath.

"I'll see you soon, Asuka!" he managed to get out,"Tell Kiba I'll be back in a couple hours please!"

Asuka merely blinked as she heard the door open and close shut.

* * *

"Josh?" The knocking continued. "Josh?"

Sanea Hanekoma, a man in his late twenties with black hair(styled in a widow's peak) and brown eyes under a pair of shades listened from the other side of the door. He had on his usual attire of black pants, vest, and white, button-up shirt and black shoes. A gold watch was on his left wrist and was the reason he was up here.

The composer, or Joshua as he liked to be called, had not woken up. If he had, Sanea didn't sense him leave. It was around noon and the younger male was usually up two hours before then.

Mr. H didn't wake him up, because he knew he had a rough time last night, but even this was ridiculous. He knew sleeping in was not good for him.

"Josh? You up?" Still no answer.

With a sigh he opened the door.

"Look, I know last night was rough, but you know you can't just-" Whatever he was going to say suddenly caught in his throat when he saw the room.

* * *

"Neku!" Shiki's happy voice was the first thing Neku heard through the crowds before he heard Beat's loud voice boom,"Over here, Phones!"  
It didn't take long for the teenager to spot his friends and he raced towards them.

It had been about two months since the Reaper's Game and they were officially on vacation.

Shiki's brown hair was still short, but her bangs were pulled to the side by a yellow barrette and her circle glasses were over her sparkling brown eyes. She wore a simple pink tank top with a black cat face, white, pleated skirt with black leggings and a pair of pink sneakers. On her left wrist was a golden bracelet and in her other arm was her precious, stuffed cat, Mr. Mew.

Beat's blond hair was still long and he still sported his favorite beanie with the skull. His blue eyes shone with mischief and delight as Neku came closer. He wore a red tank top, tan cargo shorts, and his black and red high tops. A chain hung from the shorts and his black bracelet with silver studs shone brightly in the sun.

His sister Rhyme stood to the left, her own blue eyes shining. Her cap, identical to her brother's, covered some of her short blond hair. She wore a sleeveless top, red, with a hood and a skull heart similar to the one on her old shirt. She had on white cargo shorts and still her favorite yellow and black high tops. She had red sleeves that reached towards her wrists but then fanned out(they weren't attached to the shirt). Her bell pendant jingled slightly as she waved at Neku.

"'Bout time you got here!" Beat scolded trying to sound tough, but the smile on his lips gave away the joke.

"Beat was so worried that he was about to come get you." Rhyme answered and her brother suddenly looked at her in shock.

"Shh! He don't need to know that!" Shiki giggled at her friend and Neku gave his own chuckle. Leave it to Rhyme to undo him.

The brunette stopped giggling for a moment, looked at her orange-haired friend, then gasped in shock.

"Neku! Is that the new outfit me and Eri made you!?" Stopping his 'argument' with his sister, the Bito siblings took a moment to look said boy over.

"She's right!"

"You look pretty good, yo!" Neku blushed slightly and averted his gaze.

Ever since the game, the ex-proxy had been trying to find something else to wear. He was getting tired of his funnel collar. Plus his shorts and shoes were beginning to fall apart. His friends tried to help him, but nothing seemed to work. Every shop they went to they had nice clothes for him, but they didn't seem to speak 'Neku'. It got to the point where Neku just stopped. However, Shiki and Eri, being the designers they were, quickly took control. About a week ago they made new clothes and sent them to him. It also happened to be the very outfit he now wore.

He had on a purple tank top that had a graffiti skull on the front. The bottoms were faded blue jeans that fit snugly, but were baggy enough for movement and had a silver pocket chain hanging from them that attached to his purple cell(currently in his pocket). The pants tucked into a pair of knee-high converse that were the same shade as his top. On his left wrist was a purple sweatband and on the right a black. His purple headphones sat around his neck and his MP3 was on a silver chain rather than the lanyard he used to sport.

"Thanks. I really appreciate the effort Shiki and Eri put into them." Neku gave a grateful smile towards Shiki and the girl felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"We try." She giggled and hugged Mr. Mew close in delight. Ryhme smiled at her group of friends before she remembered what they were supposed to do today.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to visit Mr. Hanekoma?"

"That's right!" Neku remembered, hitting his palm to the side of his head. He hadn't seen Mr. H since the end of the game. He had been too busy trying to catch up with his friends and to break out of his anti-social shell that he couldn't find time. That was why, today, he wore the new outfit. Granted he also wore it for his friends' and his sake, but still.

"Les' move it then!" Beat said, leading the charge towards Cat Street.

* * *

The nightstand had been turned over on its side, the sheets pulled off the bed and torn, and the mattress itself was somewhat shredded. He could see areas of the carpet were burned in some places, an obvious indication that Joshua had put up a fight, and there was even a crushed bike in the corner. The lamp lay shattered on the floor and burn and claw marks littered the walls. The pillows were ripped to shreds, feathers strewn about the room, and even some dents in the walls and floor where someone had been slammed. The head board on the bed had also been cracked.

Sanea could only stare at the destruction before him and began to scold himself for not checking on Joshua when he got back. He knew he should've checked in. The way the Composer had been acting last night wasn't right and something had obviously worried him.

"Mr. H!" The familiar voice not only knocked Hanekoma back into reality, it shocked him.

"Mr. H! You in!?" She was here, too!?

"Yo! King a' coffee!"

"Mr. Hanekoma! Where are you!?" All of them!? He brought all of them here!?

It had been two months since Sanea heard those voices, almost as long as Joshua's disappearance, and he would have been thrilled-had it not been for the simple fact that Joshua was missing.

The sounds of the teens calling him caused the man to curse, knowing he had to go back downstairs and talk to them. With a sigh, the barista did just that.

* * *

Neku continued to gaze around the cafe, trying his hardest to find the owner. Was he not here? The sign did say open, but with Mr. H that could've meant anything. Did he not hear them? Doubtful. Beat's voice was enough for all four of them, there was no way he didn't hear it. Sleeping? Again, Neku reminded himself of Beat.

"Well, well! It's been a while since I've seen you all!"

A small smile crept its way onto the group's lips and they happily returned the greeting. Mr. H scanned all of them and was happy to find some positive changes.

Shiki looked much more confident, though she still carried Mr. Mew. Her eyes sparkled with a tiny flame, which would hopefully grow more with time.

Beat was still loud, he easily heard him upstairs, but his eyes seemed to shine much more than they did in the game, possibly becuase of Rhyme. He appeared much more relaxed too, just standing there in the middle of the cafe.

Rhyme still had that smile on her face. Perhaps the loss of her Entry Fee was not as bad as he thought. While he hadn't really been watching the teens, there have been times where he would be walking past the local dance studio and see Rhyme gracefully following instructions with a mix of her own freestyle.

What the barista really noticed was Neku. Not only had the boy changed his clothes, his eyes seemed to flicker briefly with happiness. It had been two months since the game, and already the boy's looks and Music seemed to be the start of something better for him.

"Still sporting the phones, Phones?" Mr. H chuckled, and Neku unconsciously touched said item.

"Yeah. Though it's more for memories and the fact I like music, rather than to drown the world out." The music lover answered, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips. Mr. H nodded, satisfied by the answer when he suddenly remembered that this was a cafe.

With a hearty laugh he asked,"So, what can I get you guys?"

"Some donuts, please." Shiki answered, her voice soft but no longer stuttering.

"Can I have some muffins?" Rhyme asked, but she knew the answer, it was just a habit.

"Pancakes for me, yo!" Though Beat was much less formal, he didn't sound rude.

"Just a cup of coffee, if you don't mind." Then there was Neku, the anti-social teen gone friendly.

The raven-haired man gave them all a nod and asked them to take a seat as he went to the back.

* * *

The teens did as he asked and instantly began to make small talk. However, even as Neku chatted with his friends, his eyes kept drifting towards stairs which lead to the upper floor. He didn't know what was up there exactly, but he did know it was where the barista lived. He also knew this was where Joshua was often seen.

Joshua. His partner and friend in the game. His killer. His killer, but friend. It was strange really. It had only been two months and, while Neku still couldn't forgive him, he still trusted him. He still waited for him. He was constantly wondering if the silver-haired teen would pop up and give a quick 'hello'. That was the least he could do right? After everything he's done, the least he could do was let Neku know he still existed. Despite everything that had happened, Joshua was still his friend, one of the few people Neku could relate to.

"Here you guys go." Mr. H's voice knocked him back to reality and the older man was placing their orders onto the table.

The music lover only stared at his coffee as the other three talked to the one who had brought them their orders. Would Mr. H know?

"Mr. H?" Neku began, grabbing the man's attention.

"What's up, Phones?" The older asked, sensing the caution the younger was using.

"Where's Joshua?"

* * *

Joshua blinked his lavender eyes open, but closed them at the small stream of sunlight that hit them. With a groan, the Composer turned over and covered his head with the soft pillow.

Wait, pillow?

In his shock, Joshua threw the object across the room and he sat up. His head swiveled around his eyes taking in the room. At first, he hoped he was still asleep in the guest room at the cafe and that what had happened had only been a dream. His hopes were dashed however when the back of his head pounded, a symbol someone had hit him in the head, and he realized the room was much more antique than Sanea's simple guest room.

The walls had yellowing wallpaper and the floors were covered in a thin layer of dust. A small table sat near the bed, old and matched the small chairs that sat next to it. Underneath it was a white, doily-like carpet. Two nightstands, one with a lamp and one with a clock, sat on either side of the bed. The bed itself was a queen sized and had lavender sheets and was a canopy. The curtains had long been eaten by moths and thus were filled with holes. The curtains covering the window were the same, but less eaten.

Jumping off the bed, ignoring the headache along the way, Joshua dashed towards the window and pulled back the satin cloth. He half expected to be blinded by sunlight, but that didn't happen seeing as, save for a few spots, the window was covered in dust.

With a small growl of annoyance, Joshua wiped away some of the particles, which successfully turned his hand gray, and looked out. Or at least tried to. There was more dust on the outside, so the most he could make out was the blur of a nearby forest and what was possibly a garden.

For one of the few times in his life, the composer felt himself become not only confused, but worried. He had no idea where he was, his head was beginning to hurt more, and he had no recollection on how he got here. In truth, only one question plagued Joshua's mind:

"Where am I?"  
!

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! Before you guys say anything I want to thank Natalis Orbis for pointing out some problems with my last chapter. I went and reread it and found what they were talking about and tried my best to fix it accordingly. Hopefully the prologue was easier to read. Once again, I want to thank you for taking the time to point those things out so that I could(hopefully) make the prologue better. And of course I want to thank my other reviewer for going out of their way to even review my story and of course all of you lovely readers! As for this chapter, do pardon the fact the there's not much to it, but things will be picking up speed rather quick. I understand that some parts may be a little choppy and I tried my best to fix them, but I don't think it worked out so well. On another note I will be explaining Asuka and Kiba later on in the story when they make an official appearance and not just a quick camoe. Although I'm sure you can already guess their significance so hopefully it won't bother you all too much. As for where Joshua is currently located, I will reveal that later, for now just know that he's no longer in Shibuya. Reviews are nice but not necessary, so review only if you deem it worth the time. Again I thank you all and hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Sincerely,  
**


	3. Missing Composer

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY. It is owned by SquareEnix and Jupiter.**

* * *

**The World Ends With You  
Twister  
Chapter 2  
Missing Composer**

As the question left Neku's lips, Hanekoma felt himself almost freeze.

'Shit!' Was the first and only thought that came to his head, but he quickly recovered,"Not that I'm aware of, phones. If he is here I sure hope he pops out soon. If not, I can only wonder where he is."

It was technically the truth, just not the whole truth. He didn't know where Joshua was, but he knew he wasn't here. The first part was just his own prayer that the boy was only playing a prank. He had been known for it.

Neku tilted his head. Was it just him, or did Mr. H hesitate for a second? The others didn't seem to notice, so he didn't say anything. However, that wasn't his question. That must mean the older male was hiding something.

"I didn't ask if Josh was here, Mr. H,"Neku remarked, his tone steady,"I asked where he was. You said he wasn't here. You made it seem like you know something we don't." His friends and the cafe owner could only stare at him.

"What's up wit you, Phones?" Beat asked, already knowing Neku never really had the heart to talk to Mr. H like that. Shiki and Rhyme could only stare on speechless. Was their friend feeling okay? What was making him act like this?

Sanea, however, seemed the most surprised. Even as Neku ignored Beat and sipped his coffee casually, he knew he was waiting for an answer. An answer he couldn't give without starting trouble.

"Look," Mr. H sighed,"It's complicated. I really don't know where Josh is. If I did I would tell you, but I can't." Neku took another sip of his coffee.

"I figured you didn't know, but that's not all. You don't know where he is now, but what about where he was?" The music lover set down his coffee and looked Sanea in the eyes.

"I know he likes to come here in his spare time, Mr. H. The thing is, I really doubt he's busy right now." The raven-haired man frowned.

"I doubt you know that-" Neku pulled out his phone.

"Let's call him then." Before Sanea could stop him, the teen had dialed Joshua's number and held the purple cell to his ear. Instantly, a strange song began to play that seemed to ring from upstairs in the cafe:

_"Let me go_

_Gravity_

_What's on my shoulder?_

_"Little by little, I feel a bit better"_

_Let me go,_

_Set me free,_

_I feel a bit older_

_Just once more unto the breach_

_"Dear friend, once more"-"_

Without a moment's hesitation, Neku dashed for the stairs listening for the ring-tone, the others not far behind.

* * *

_"Wake up, leave your hesitation_

_Wake up, Time for us to realize_

_Wake up, Show appreciation_

_Wake up, Time for us to realize"_

As soon as the chorus began to play, Neku slammed open the door, and nearly fell over at the sight.

A knocked over nightstand, a broken, lamp, shredded pillows, a cracked headboard, as well as scratches and scortch marks littered the walls and floor. Was that a bike in the corner? What the hell?

The orangette didn't have time to think. The chorus was about over and he had to find Joshua in this mess, or at least his phone.

Luckily, he didn't have to search far. He quickly saw the orange, piece of plastic vibrating near the broken lamp. As he scooped it up, the front screen showed that the phone now had one missed call-not to mention a missing owner.

"Now do you see why I didn't want you involved?" Neku had been so intent on finding the phone, he failed to remember that he was in Wildkat. The boy nearly jumped a few feet in the air as he turned to face the older male. A slight frown made its way to his face at Sanea's comment.

"So the room's a little-'messy', so what?" Neku gave a quick shrug,"I don't see the point in being so secretive. Unless Josh doesn't want word to get out he likes to mess up rooms." Mr. H didn't even smile at the joke and for some reason the orangette just knew something else was wrong.

"What happened here!?" Shiki exclaimed the moment she and the others saw the room.

"Looks like world war three, yo," Beat commented, before noticing the object in the corner,"Is dat a bike?"

"Beyond the point," Neku interrupted, coming closer to the cafe owner,"What really happened here, Mr. H? Joshua never leaves his phone, it's how he fights."The man in question gave a deep sigh, scanning the destruction of the room. His eyes filled with worry and disbelief as his mouth set into a grim frown.

"I'm not sure what happened," He muttered, but the others still heard him,"I came up this morning and this is how the room was. The only signs that Joshua had been here are the scorch marks and the bike." The music lover looked on in sympathy for the man, just now remembering his connection with Joshua.

Mr. H had known Joshua for a while. Neku wasn't sure how long, but judging by how they're both dead, it was probably a long time. He said Joshua could still see the game when he was alive and often talked to him about it, seeing as he had no one else.

_"He's been in the business of saving my ass for quite a while."_

Joshua's words that week rang loud and clear, and the ex-proxy felt a pang in his chest. Judging by the way the Composer had said it that day, Mr. H and him must have been fairly close. Neku could only imagine the worry and pain the man was feeling.

"Perhaps we should go downstairs." Rhyme suggested quietly,"Mr. H could tell us from the beginning what happened. Maybe we'll figure it out then." Silence filled the room for a second. Wordlessly, the raven nodded for the teens to follow him and walked out of the room.

"Nobody answered me. Is that a bike?"

Neku growled,"Forget the bike, Beat."

* * *

"So what happened up there, Mr. H?" Shiki asked, as they all sat down at a nearby table. At first, the barista said nothing. Then he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"He came here last night," He began, and already they leaned towards him to listen,"I was closing up when I heard the door open. I was about to tell them to leave when I heard Joshua. I don't really know what he had been doing earlier, or where he had come from, I was just happy he was safe. I offered him a room and he took it, though he didn't seem to want to at first. Then I left to go get supplies for- for the cafe. I didn't check the room when I got back, but he didn't get up this morning. When I checked what you saw is what I did, then I heard you all down here."

As Mr. H finished his story, the teens started to think.

"So sometime between you leaving and coming back Joshua disappeared?" Shiki asked, and Mr. H gave a nod.

"That's what I'm guessing. If you noticed it looks like quite a brawl happened up there and last I checked if Joshua blasts anything I would have, not only heard, but sensed it, too."

"Then how come you didn't?" The brunette girl asked and the man shook his head.

"I don't know. You think even if I wasn't in the area I would have sensed something faint, but there was nothing. Like I said, I had no idea josh was missing till recently today." The group of teens looked at each other. What else was there to say? Joshua was missing, Mr. H didn't know till earlier, and now they were just as confused as he was. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rhyme asked, concern lacing her voice. Hanekoma smiled at her, but gently shook his head.

"Not really, Rhyme. The most I can do for now is report it to the Higher Ups." The blond girl gave a sigh, before looking at her brother sadly. Beat returned the look and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Even if the skater didn't like the prissy kid very much, he still would comfort his sister becuase she was worried about him. Shiki and Neku shared a look. Neither of the two were able to figure out what had happened. Did Joshua get into a fight? Obviously, but with who? Why? Did someone kidnap him or did the composer escape before they could? Neku wanted to scoff and say Joshua had just went crazy, if he wasn't already, but from the evidence so far that was unlikely.

Breaking his gaze with Shiki, Neku stared out the front window. Events from the game began to flash into his mind from the time when he first met the annoying boy to the point where he saved him from Minamimoto's attack.

A frown appeared on his lips and his eyes began to shine with worry as a single thought ran through his head:

_"Where are you Josh?"_

* * *

**And I'm back! Hey people! Miss me!? (Cricket noises)**

**Fine. I see how it is. Anyway, to be honest I'm not too proud of this chapter, not as good as I was hoping for in my eyes, but I'll let you be the judge of that! Sorry for it's shortness, but If I put too much more it would spoil too much and I know you don't want that. Remember, this is a suspense story for a reason, and I plan to stay as true to that genre as possible. Sorry for Neku acting like a total ass to Mr. H, but there will be explanation for it later. Yes, there is a reason for why Neku is acting so aggressive about Joshua, but it will not be revealed until a much later date. So hopefully you all can hold out. I also apologize for those random humor attempts, but it was just something to make you giggle(if anything) and plus, it was only used one or twice throughout this chapter so I don't think it took away from it too much. Please allow me to apologize for Beat's lack of, how shall I say, intelligence, but this is something I honestly think he'll do/say. No, I do not think he's an idiot, I just believe he can be a bit dense from time to time and sometimes doesn't always notice the situation at hand and can have a one tracked mind. Once again, this does not equal stupidity, I just think he would honestly react like this. Plus, we need someone for comic relief and who better than Mr. Standup himself (check the 'Another Day' chapter if you do not understand).**

**Also, I have been asked a question by Rhyme13kh14Xion8: No, I do not plan on having any pairings in this. Hopefully this does not ruin the story for you, but I'm not much of a romance writer and I am still practicing with that genre. Also, I still think Neku is too early into the fact of having friends to honestly be thinking about romance. He's still getting used to human communication after all, since he was such a douche in the beginning of the game. XD It takes time for someone to go from anti-social to ready-and-waiting for Mr./Miss right to come along. At least, in my opinion. Hopefully this answer suffices and thank you for the review!**

**Which brings me to the conclusion(finally): Thank you to all of you for reviewing/reading and giving this story a chance! I appreciate the support!**


	4. Polite Abductor

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY in any way shape or form. It belongs rightfully to Square Enix.  
The World Ends With You  
Twister  
Chapter 3  
Polite Abductor  
**

* * *

Joshua stepped away from the dirty window and gazed around the room once more. He couldn't tell what century it was from, but judging by the colors and furniture it wasn't anywhere near Shibuya's time.

The composer's violet eyes landed on the door and a frown formed on his lips. Could he just leave? Would it be that simple? Is whoever, or whatever, brought him here that foolish?

Walking over, he reached his hand out and gripped the golden doorknob. He gave a grunt as he tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. Thinking it stuck, he placed his other hand on it and sharply tugged it to the side. The silverette growled as he realized that, while old, it wasn't stuck but locked.

Stepping back from the door, he reached into his pocket, planning on grabbing his cell phone, but soon found it empty. Only slightly paniced, he carefully searched his other pocket only to end up with the same results.

Joshua quickly patted himself from his chest down to his legs. Still not finding it, he ran to the bed and began to search it. It wasn't under the pillows or the covers. He couldn't find it under the bed or in the drawers of the nightstands. He checked the table, chairs, and even near the window and on top of the canopy. Still no orange cellular phone.

"Where is it?" He whispered, still looking wildly around the room. "I need it. It's the only thing I can use to safely channel my powers. Did that thing that attacked me take it?"

Eventually, Joshua gave up and sat on the now messed up bed. While he was mainly a neat freak, he couldn't even bring himself to care. His cellphone was missing. Some might call him an addict for it, but he didn't care right now. All Josh wanted was to find his phone and get out. If he attempted an escape with just his bare hands, that would more than likely alert his captors.

"I don't have much choice do I?" The boy sighed. He stood from the bed and made his way back towards the door. He held his pale hand out and closed his eyes. He felt his energy gathering in his core and began to nudge it up. It streamed into his chest and down his arms. He felt it gathering at his fingertips-

"Gyahh!"

-But something stopped it. Joshua pulled his hand back and gripped his wrist. Quickly, to stop the pain, he eased the energy back and calmed it once it returned to his core. The composer's hand continued to steam as he glared daggers at the doorknob.

He didn't understand! Why didn't his energy release? It should not have backfired like that. What could have happened? It was then Joshua saw it. It was small but in the center of his hand. A black symbol. It was a Sigil. Almost like a Taboo Refinery Sigil, but this one was different. It was meant to suppress power-specifically Imagination. Imagination like that of the Composer's.

"Great," he grounded out and the grip on his wrist grew tighter with frustration,"Now how am I supposed to get out?" The doorknob began to jiggle and Joshua jumped back. A soft click was heard and the door opened.

A boy, about eighteen, walked in. He had long, black hair tied in a ponytail and sharp blue eyes. His outfit was plain and semi-formal, with a button up shirt and pressed pants. If it wasn't for the gun attatched to his leg in a holster, the Composer might have thought him a butler.

He stared at Joshua for a moment before he gave a pleasant grin, a grin a servant might use to his master or guest. As if to emphasize the point, he gave a polite bow.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kiryu," he smiled,"I am Marcus Kavaro and I will be your escort around the mansion for the time being. I do hope you did not have too much of a headache when you awoke, yes?"

'Marcus' had a slight accent. It reminded Joshua a bit of one of those old American, vampire movies, a transylvanian accent he believed it was called(1). What was the movie called again? Baticula? Alucard? He was sure it started with a 'Count', but for the life, or unlife, of him he couldn't remember at the moment.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mr. Kavaro." deciding to play it safe, Joshua gave a polite smile back,"I did have a slight pain in the back of my head, but it wasn't too bad. Went away rather quick. Now, if I may ask, what do you mean by 'escort'?"

Marcus merely kept his smile and answered,"As it sounds. I will be accompanying you throughout the mansion. If you wish to head anywhere specific, I will have to come with you-no exceptions, I'm afraid. Granted I will give you the privacy you need, but do not think I will turn a blind eye easily."

While he continued to put up the act of the gracious valet, Joshua did not miss the edge in his voice. Obviously what he meant by 'blind eye' was 'shoot on sight'.  
"Lovely," he tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but he was sure he failed,"You certainly are hard working, perhaps you're boss will give you a raise soon."  
There was a quirk in the raven's lips but it happened so fast Joshua was almost sure he didn't see it: Almost.

"Perhaps," he said, nodding in agreement,"While I do find this conversation most fascinating, I believe we should be going." Joshua feigned surprise,"Going? Do pray tell where?"

This time, Joshua could see the slight smirk,"Down to the den in the foyer."

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Joshua made a quick note that they must be in a mansion, but what kind he could not tell. Kavaro made it a point to take as many twists and turns as possible. There were several times Joshua was sure they were going in circles. He never voiced this though. Perhaps Kavaro figured that he would try and confuse the youth.

'He obviously does not know me well, then,' the composer thought, doing his best to keep the smirk off his face. Even while walking, Joshua made sure to memorize where they turned, which way they went, the length of the hallways, anything and everything. After all if he was going to form some plan to escape he might as well remember where in the world he was going to go.

Suddenly, they took a right and the other almost looked at his 'escort' in suspicion. They walked for about three minutes before coming to a stairway. Like the gracious person he was, Kavaro allowed Joshua to walk beside him, but kept his blue gaze fixed onto the composer. Obviously Marcus did not plan on letting him escape, but that didn't bother Josh. He was expecting this resistance and it was only a matter of time before he managed to get out.

Kavaro led them both to the right of the large foyer, which only had a rug and a few plants, towards an archway covered by old curtains.  
Stopping, the raven turned and bowed to the composer.

"My master awaits you in the Den. Enter when you are ready."

'Like I have a choice,' Joshua scowled mentally, but still managed to put up the facade and say,"Thank you very much, Mr. Kavaro. I do hope your 'Master' is as gracious as you." Without another word, and ignoring the cold aura coming from the young male, Joshua stepped behind the curtain.

* * *

The room looked much like the one he had been in. The era was obviously a century or two old, but it was still not one Joshua could recognize. There was a fireplace on one side of the room, fresh logs inside. There were older lamps on small side tables, and older looking rugs. There were three couches in the center of the larger room. Two sat opposite each other and the other was a love seat that sat at the foot of the other two. In the middle was a coffee table already set with fine china cups and plates-the plates having small tea snacks on them and the cups filled with the tea.

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Yoshiya Kiryu." Shifting his violet gaze from the one side of the room with a bookcase, Joshua found himself looking at a man. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties with blond hair neatly combed and rather relaxed green eyes. He wore a simple, white shirt, black pants, and boots. Over the shirt was a red coat with rolled up sleeves and on his hands were white gloves much like Kavaro's. Also like the raven-haired youth, he, too, had a weapon, but it was a sword with a studded handle and inside a black scabbard(2).

"I suppose I can say the same thing." The youth replied, trying to stay to his formal nature, but still stood his ground. "Although, I'm not too happy with being taken from my city." The man nodded and picked up one of the cups.

"I suppose I would be rather upset as well if I were you," His words held no sympathy, and Joshua did not want it,"However, I did what I had to. Please, why don't you sit? I'm sure it will be much more comfortable Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya." The boy did not flinch when he had used his full title, and walked calmly to the couch opposite him and sat. He made it a point to cross one leg over the other and folded his hands on top of them, not acknowledging the tea and snacks laid out before him.

He sat with his back straight, trying to be polite to his so-called host, but kept his eyes cold. Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya and Demigod, would not be threatened or controlled by this foolish man.

"I must say, judging by your posture you seem tense," the man's voice seemed to quiver with the faintest of smirks," There is no reason for that. We will not harm you without provocation. Please, do have some tea, or maybe the little pastries. Our cook worked hard to make them for us, they are simply delicious." Joshua did not move and spoke evenly,"While I am sure you are correct, I do not feel very famished nor parched. I believe I will pass."

"Our cook will be sad to hear that-"

"If I may be so blunt, what is it that you want with me?" Yoshiya was tired of beating around the bush and, to be honest, playing nice. He was already having a hard enough time with the higher plane, and getting attacked last night didn't help either. The last thing he wanted was for this man to try to pull something. Then again, ironically, he already has.

The man gave a mock-sigh, but set his cup down, and said,"For starters, my name is Gregory Haiku, but call me Gregory please, no need for formalities. As for why you're here, it has to do with Shibuya's current state. The fact it's, for lack of a better term, 'Conductorless'." Joshua gave the man a sharp look,"I'm afraid that to be Conductor you either have to be a resident of Shibuya, friend's with the Composer, or be accepted by Shibuya itself. Seeing as you have kidnapped me, I highly doubt Shibuya and myself would consider you a friend. As for the residency, your vibe is unfamiliar. Ergo, you are more than likely not a resident of Shibuya's walls."(3)

Gregory allowed himself to chuckle, but that was all the reaction the Composer got. He leaned forward, looking the younger in the eye,"I know this, and you're right on every account. However, I do not plan on being Conductor of Shibuya. Oh, no. I plan on jacking, not only Shibuya, but your very _life_, Mr. Kiryu."

* * *

**1)-This is not meant to offend in any manner. I was simply using it becuase when I thought of Marcus in my head, this was the one of the first things to accompany it. Also, I may be mistaking with the 'Transylvanian' part, so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**2)- The reason I bothered with this description, and not so much with Marcus, is because I usually like to give my readers a good introduction to my characters, and how they look is merely a part of that. That and it just so happens that Joshua has met our main villian for this story, so it is only proper that I give him a good description.**

**3)-This may or may not be true, but seeing as it is fanfiction and I don't think it gave a description in the game, I will take it upon myself to make this rule.**

**Hey guys, how've you been? How long has it been since I updated? Months now. Yeah, I can't really offer up an exscuse so I hope a simple apology will do. This goes out to everyone who reads this story, on fanfiction itself, and whoever else deserves the apology. I want bother with the exscuses or the why's. You guys really don't deserve that.**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Not too bad I hope. Before you ask, yes I have other chapters for this story written up and will post them soon. I'm not gonna post them tomorrow or anything, but hopefully it won't be a month before I do. I plan on writing up a few more chapters before I post a new, just so I have them at the ready. So Joshua has met our villian and now knows his plot. Does this count as world domination since it's only Shibuya? I'm not trying to make him too typical, but sometimes villians are so easy to predict one cannot help themselves. Maybe I'll poke fun at Gregory later for that, who knows? Also, sorry about the really short paragraphs.**


	5. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY in any way shape or form.  
The World Ends With You  
Twister  
Chapter 4  
The Plan**

It was around five o' clock when the group of teens left Wildkat, but Neku was still on edge. Mr. H was going to call the higher plan about Joshua's disappearance and didn't want them to be there. He had said the less they know of the HG's workings the better off they would be. Even so, Neku had held onto Joshua's phone the whole time, he refused to put it down. That is, until they had to leave. The orangette asked if he could keep the phone with him, but the barista refused.

_"I need to show the Higher ups that what's going on is real. Plus, the less invovled you are the safer you'll be." _He had said, and Neku grudgingly handed over the precious cell.  
Even now, as the four friends walked down the street, Neku could not get his mind off the phone. What if there was a phone call on it? What about fingerprints? Would they even check for those? How did the 'UG Police' get things done? Was it as throughoh as in the RG? If not, then, more or less? The music lover couldn't help it, something about this was fishy. He didn't like how things were going.

"Neku?" Shiki's soft voice brought the boy back to the real world and he looked to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay?" She held Mr. Mew a little tighter, a sign of her anxiety.

Neku nodded,"Yeah. Just thinking is all."

"'Bout what, phones?" Beat asked, walking closer to the other,"Is it 'bout, prissy?"

Without getting a chance to speak, Rhyme pointed out,"You know Mr. H doesn't want us interfering. I'm worried about Joshua, too, but he's right. Getting involved with the UG's and any other plane's affairs wouldn't be right. In fact, it would probably bring more problems than solutions. Nobody likes a brown-noser."

The orange-haired teen almost winced at the blond's bluntness, but knew she was right. Mr. H and the higher ups would probably get angrier at him, than praise him, but he was still worried. Sure, Joshua shot him, twice, and smiled on both accounts, but he had to have had his reasons. After all, even after he himself lost the final game to the Composer, he not only kept Shibuya, he also brought him and his friends back. Joshua didn't have to do either of those things, but he did. Neku figured something must have changed inside him, even if he was a prick that hadn't shown up for two months and refused to give a simple hello.

"I'm just worried is all." The words were whispered, but they all heard him and averted their gazes to the ground. Neku wasn't the only one worried.  
The friends continued to walk in silence, not one of them sure how to break the ice.

"Hey you guys!" Then again, perhaps they didn't need to. Running up the side walk was a rather thin girl of about fifteen with long pink hair and brown eyes, holding a black hat to her head as she raced over.

"Eri!?" Shiki nearly shouted in surprise. The brunette's bubbly friend screeched to a stop infront of them and gave a grin.

"Yep! Yep! I saw you guys so I thought I'd come and see if I could hang out."

"I thought you were hanging out with Mina and Ai today." Shiki let her tone drop some, obviously still surprised by Eri's appearance.

"I was. Then I saw you guys and since I never really got to know you're new friends I figured, what the hey? It might be nice to see the people Shiki met when she was alone after school. You guys don't mind if I tag along do you?" Eri clasped her hands together nearly giving the 'puppy-dog eyes' and they all looked at eachother. Beat and Rhyme didn't seem to mind, and he already knew Shiki was a yes, so it was up to him.

Normally, Neku didn't like it when people interupted his brooding, especially when it concerned a certain silver-haired composer, but he was never properly introduced to Eri after the game. Shiki had always planned on it, but neither of the two could seem to find the right time. Now here she was, ready and willing to get to know them.

'The way things are going, she's going to be in for one hell of a ride.' Neku thought, but then said,"Sure, why not? We've been curious about you anyway. What harm could it bring?" Shiki felt her face light up and smiles crossed the other two blonds' lips. Eri herself nearly jumped onto Neku, but he quickly made a gesture signalling it would be better if she didn't.

"Thank you! You all won't regret this, I swear!" With that said, the new group of five continued to walk towards Miyashita Park.

* * *

"What?" Joshua stared in disbelief at Gregory, but the man only continued to smile politely at him,"It's as I said. I plan on jacking both Shibuya and your life, Mr. Kiryu."

The blond in front of him picked up his tea and took another sip, while all the silver-haired one could do was stare at him in disbelief.  
Jack him!? He planned on jacking his life!? How was that possible? Sure, he had seen people imitate others and even identity theft, but his life? It was impossible!

"And do pray tell, how you plan on doing that? How is it even possible to 'jack' a life?" The younger could barely keep the growl out of his thraot. As if he was unaware of Joshua's rising anger, Gregory began to explain,"Simple, but elaborate. I am sure you are already aware of how to jack a city, Mr Kiryu? After all, you did overthrow the last Composer to get where you are now. An impressive feat by the way. Jacking one's life is the same concept. However, the process is very intiricate, and one mistake could cost dearly. Let us review how to jack a city." The man set down his cup and picked up two snacks off the plate, two brownies.

"Let's pretend this brownie here is Shibuya, while the other is the city's past Composer. Now, as you know, so long as this Composer is in power, the city is in their image. However-"He grabbed a small piece of cake.

"-If somone else were to come along and want the seat, they have to overthrow the older composer." He took the brownies and placed them back onto the plate, before picking up the other cake piece.

"If the challanger wins, the rules of Shibuya are rewritten, and Shibuya's image is changed into that of the new Composer's." Joshua narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am aware of this. I may be one of the youngest in my position, but I am far from a spring chicken. I know what happens."

He grins at the younger once more, his voice taking on a darker tone as he puts one of the cakes back and picks up two strawberries,"Good. Now let's move on. Let's say this cake is you and the strawberries are me. Jacking a life can be simple or complicated, depending on how long you plan to inhabit the body. Since I plan on the longest time I can get, I'll simply start with the basics. First, you must choose a target. Then you must isolate them from their home, that is, if it's a Composer you wish to inhabit. Once they are away from their city, it is neccesary to implant them with a special Sigil."

Unconciously, Joshua felt his right hand clench around his knee. The Sigil-but he thought it was just for blocking his imagination. It was meant for this twisted thing he was going to do?

"The Sigil not only prevents the Composer from using his imagination, it also inserts special energy cells. These cells stay bundled at the Sigil, hence the bloackage of imagination. However, when it comes time to release them, they will flow through the viens of their host until they reach their Core. Once inside, whatever imagination they had been entrusted to deliver will be unleashed inside the Core." Gregory proceeded to trace a doodle of the Sigil on the icing of the snack cake and small lines, possibly representing the viens and Core. He then picked up one of the strawberries and placed it over the Sigil doodle.

"This imagination is simply a basic structure of the Jacker's Soul. Once in place, the host becomes drowsy and will pass out. It is then that we may be able to hold the ritual which will proceed to insert my Imagination and Soul in place of yours. However, before that can be done, I will have to have control of your body for a set period of time when the cells are released. To do this, I need a marker to insure my control." He took the other strawberry and held the cake delicately in between them.

"However, this must be done only when the cells are released. I'm afraid if I release them before the marker is in place, then you'll go beserk from the unfamiliar flow of Imagination. Sadly, even then there is still a limit before I can use the Marker." The Composer resisted the urge to gulp and set his eyes to just look at the cake, helplessly trapped between the other two, red fruits.

"That limit is-?" Joshua allowed himself to trail off, and Gregory smirked.

"You have to be away from your precious Shibuya for a week at most. At least it will be three days, but if I wait the maximum time I will have a better chance." Joshua's gaze flared.

"What of the Soul and Imagination that is 'jacked'?" The smirk seemed to grow.

"Well, if this cake represents you and the strawberries me-"Slowly, the blond man allowed his fingers to begin to squeeze down onto the two berries. The cake didn't last five seconds from the pressure and was successfully crushed. Crumbs and small chunks fell to the table and Joshua found himself unable to look away.

* * *

"Hey, Neku right?" Eri asked, jogging the orange-haired boy out of his musings, again.

"Yeah?" Neku raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, but said nothing more. Couldn't she see he was busy trying to figure out what to do about Joshua's disappearance?

"Is something wrong?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. He wasn't sure why, 104 was too noisy to be overheard. Even with the others right next to them.

"Just thinking, Neku replied, a small shake of his head.

"About?" Her question caught him off gaurd and he only looked at her. She did realize that they just met right? Why was she being so friendly? Was it just becuase he was friends with Shiki? Probably not, considering that Shiki had attempted to act like her during the game.

"About a friend," He said holding his arm and looking away,"He went missing recently. I want to help, but some people won't let me. Usually I would listen, but something isn't right about this. There are just too many holes. I'm not sure what to do. A part of me wants to disobey, but the other part is telling me not to, that I'll only make it worse." Eri gave him a sympathetic look and felt her gaze drift to Shiki, obviously trying to understand Neku's inner termoil.

"Well, which part of you is telling you to disobey?" Her question sounded innocent enough, but it still confused Neku.

"What?"

"Like I asked; Which part is telling you to go against them? Your heart or your mind?" The teen tried not to stop to ponder her question, and Eri continued,"If it's your heart, then do as it says. If you don't then who knows what will happen. Even if you're doing something that may seem wrong to others, if you're listening to what your heart tells you it'll make it better. Right?" He could only stare at his friend's friend. Since when was she so perceptive? Then again, he did only meet her today.

_'She also has a point,'_ Neku thought, allowing his thoughts to dig deeper,_'My heart is telling me that Joshua is in need of help. Bad. If I don't act now then I may never have a chance to see him again.'_

"You're right," His stormy orbs locked onto her brown ones, before he spoke to his other friends,"Hey. I forgot something. I'm gonna head back and get it alright?" All it took was a few confused responses of 'sure' before the music lover took off towards the exit of Ten-Four.

* * *

**Hey people! Today I bring you chapter 4 of Twister! Not too much to say honestly except I hope I did a good job with the explanation of 'life jacking' if you will. Of course like all good villians Gregory cannot help but brag his plan out to Joshua. Will it come back to bite him? Even I don't know! XD**

**Also, hope the whole 'listen to your heart thing at the end wasn't too cheesy. I just figured Eri might be the kind of person to say that and well, I kinda wanted to make her seem like the 'insightful' type if you will, whether she knows it or not. So there's some Eri characterzation right there, folks! Why did I add Eri, well I just could not! If we have a Shiki in here, you should have been expecting some Eri. Also, I hope Neku wasn't too cheesy there, but he's more likely to say this in his head than out loud at least. Well, I think so anyway. . .**

**Finally, I probably should have said this earlier, but I might as well say it now. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer so long as it doesn't spoil the story. If you ask a question in a review, I'll more than likely answer it in the next chapter of the story unless you ask me to tell you through a PM. Though, it would probably be easier to PM me anyway if you're that worried about people seeing your question and/or my answer to it.**

**Finally, allow me to thank all reviewer, readers, and anyone else who is interested in this story! You guys make me feel so loved! ;D**


	6. Let it Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY. All rights are reserved for Square Enix and Jupiter.  
The World Ends With You**  
**Twister**  
**Chapter 5**  
**Let it Begin**

Joshua continued to pace the room, his thoughts constantly trying to understand Gregory's reasoning.

_"I plan on jacking, not only Shibuya, but your very life, Mr. Kiryu."_ The blond male's words rang out clear in his ears, and the young composer could not help the rising panic.

_'No!'_ He thought, furiously shaking his head,_'Enough of that! I will not be intimidated by that fool! If he thinks I'm going to just sit around and allow him to take over my body, neigh, my life, then he's dead wrong!'_ Joshua paused in his musings.

_'Er. . . . No pun intended. . .'_

"Mr. Kiryu,"Marcus' accented voice was muffled behind the door,"Are you well?"

"I am well, thank you,"Yoshiya managed to ground out. For once he didn't care if what he said was rude or not. All he knew was that he could not stay here.

It had been nearly thirty minutes since their conversation, and the younger still could not figure a way out. He had no way of contacting Sanea, seeing as his cell phone was missing. More than likely being held prisoner by whoever in this forsaken mansion. The Sigil prevented him from using his imagination, almost a death sentence for most Composers, luckily he was young enough to not worry about that.

With a sigh, the boy looked out the dirty window. All he could make out was the silhouette of the nearby forest.

Lowering himself on the bed, Joshua began to contemplate on how to get out.

* * *

Neku skidded to a stop when he realized how close he was to Wildkat.

_'What am I doing?'_ He half-scolded himself,_'I haven't even figured out how I'm going to get the phone without Mr. H noticing.'_

After Eri had, somehow, managed to convince him that 'following his heart' was better than doing nothing, the orange-haired teen had rushed towards Cat Street, in hopes of acquiring Joshua's cell phone. He figured, if maybe he could get it, he could see if anything strange had been going on. Either by the texts or calls, or maybe even use the Camera on the phone to see what had happened at his favorite haunts.

While it could only be used three times a day, to see the past, he still had the same function on his phone.

_'Which equals a total of six pictures.'_ Neku thought to himself, now walking towards the cafe,_'If I can manage to keep a hold of the phone long enough, perhaps I'll even know where Joshua is. Before those Angels.'_

The yellow building was coming into view and Neku turned down a nearby alley that would lead towards the back.

* * *

Looking through the keyhole of the old door, Joshua could make out Marcus's form on the other side. So much for the direct approach. Then again, when he thought about it, they probably would have locked the door anyway.

The silver-haired youth backed away from the door as he began to rethink his plan. He could just ask a tour of the mansion, but that would only arouse suspicion. Perhaps he should ask to go to the restroom? It was good, except for the fact he was dead and he hadn't eaten anything, so he would have no reason to go there. However, when he put it to thought, it was the best plan he could go for. The problem was just thinking of a valid excuse that wouldn't require dear Marcus out there to just rush and grab him some pills. He was far from stupid, but then again he was trying to be the gracious escort. Plus, Joshua was known for his acting abilities, even when he was alive.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered. With little hesitation, Joshua knocked over one of the chairs and dropped himself to the ground with it, making sure to use his shoulder to create a thud.

* * *

Neku stared long and hard at the backside of Wildkat, wondering just how he was going to pull this off. For all he knew Mr. H had some type of security system or he had the phone on him. If that was the case, Neku would have to say forget it, or risk the chance of getting caught-and he had a feeling Mr. H wouldn't be too happy with him if he figured out his intentions.

However, no matter how much he wanted to walk away and let the Angels handle it, his heart kept telling him otherwise. It told him to get the phone. It told him to suffer whatever consequences he would face. It was telling him to find Joshua.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, Neku made his way over to a nearby trash can. He climbed onto it and grabbed the ledge that ran around Wildcat and pulled himself up. Thankfully the trash can didn't fall over, and the teen looked inside the window. It looked like Mr. H's bed room.  
It was plain, only having just a bed, nightstand, and dresser. Another door in the room probably lead to the closet or the main room of the barista's apartment.

The boy nearly gasped when he realized that said man was sitting in the room on the bed. His back was turned to him, so Neku hoped he didn't notice him. He watched as the older man messed with something in his hands. A closer look discovered it to be Joshua's cellphone. The orange plastic was juggled gently between Mr. H's palms, his dark eyes seeming to glisten.

Then, with an apparent sigh, he placed the item on his nightstand and left the room.

Neku waited several minutes, waiting to see if the older man would come back in. After about ten minutes, he opened the window.

* * *

Kavaro opened the door not ten seconds after the thud had sounded. He saw Yoshiya laying on the floor holding his head and stomach and the chair a little further away. His eyes were screwed shut and he seemed to be sweating. His body curled into itself as he shivered and Kavaro was unsure what to do. On one hand he could ignore this and take his chances of his master becoming angry with him for letting his 'Vessel' suffer. On the other he could try and heal the Composer of Shibuya and take the chance it was all a trick. Either one he was presented with the idea of his master becoming angry, either for his vessel suffering possible erasure, or of Yoshiya Kiryu escaping.

Deciding that, even if it was a trick, they still had a chance of getting him back, Kavaro walked towards the other, warily watching his body.

"What is wrong?" He asked, kneeling down. He could hear the slightly ragged breathing of the other, but his violet eyes slowly opened.

"I don't know. I'm just hurting. Hit my head, on the floor. Tripped on the chair." His sentences sounded broken and strained, but the raven could not risk getting attacked.

"Do you wish for me to get some medicine?" Despite the pain he seemed to be feeling, the Composer managed to give a strained, but heavy glare.

"I do not need help from my captors. Besides, even if I did, I don't think ordinary medicine would cure this." The escort gave a deep frown as another spasm of shivers overtook the composer.

"Then I will take you to the washroom. Perhaps a cool shower will bring down the heat."

"I said I don't need help from you." Yoshiya attempted to get up, but his knees gave out and he nearly hit the floor if Marcus hadn't caught him.

"I do not care. You are coming with me." Kiryu continued to give protests, but Kavaro dragged him to his feet and lead him towards the washroom.

* * *

Neku picked up the orange piece of plastic delicately, as if it were glass and not some cheap material. He rubbed his thumb over the surface and stared at his subtle reflection in the color.

He carefully flipped the phone around in his hands, wondering just what was so special. It looked like any other cellphone, the only thing that made it different was Neku's memories of the same device sending not only random objects like vending machines and signs, but also beams of holy light down onto the Noise when he had been partnered with the Composer. It just didn't seem to be the same deadly cell it had been in the second week the way it sat now. The way it sat in Neku's hands and not its master's.

"Great,"The boy gave a roll of his eyes,"Now I'm acting like it has a mind of its own. I'm getting Joshua's obsession." Still, despite his negative thoughts, he placed the object into his pants pocket, next to his own.

That was when he heard footsteps fast approaching. Feeling a slight panic, Neku rushed towards the window and climbed out. Once he was on the ledge he felt around for the trashcans with his foot. Finding their placement, Neku lowered himself onto them then slid off, running towards the alleyway.

* * *

The moment Kavaro had given him his privacy and was standing gaurd outside the door, Joshua took in his surroundings. It was a bathroom that seemed to match the rest of the house. Old. There was some dust collecting around the room, but not much hinting it wasn't still in use. The bathtub was an old clawfoot, while the toilet had a chain hanging from it. The sink had a thin base, and the bowl was wide. The claw feet of the bathtub and the faucets and knobs all had the same rusting, golden, color.

However, what caught his attention was the window on the other side. Hope swelled in his chest and he walked towards it, but unfortunately it was too high for him to reach currently. Silently cursing, Joshua wished he could changed into his adult form, but if he did that would alert his 'hosts' and he wouldn't be able to fit through the window anyway. Continuing to look around, Joshua soon spotted a garbage can near the toilet. Adding on his height to the trash can, the composer managed to estimate that with it, he could easily pull himself to the window.

Dragging the square object and flipping it over, not caring that the old tissues and baby wipes fell to the floor, he tested his weight with one foot and was happy to see it seemed to hold. Taking a risk, he put his full weight on it and the small bin lurched slightly.

A small gasp escaped the Composer, but he managed to upright himself and the bin then looked towards the door.

Luckily, it seemed as if Kavaro had not heard him and he let out a small breath he had been holding. If it wasn't for that stupid Sigil on is hand, he would have a much easier time doing this and not only that, but these fools would be cowering before him. Then they would be the ones doing what they could to prevent his anger and Joshua wouldn't be attempting to climb through a window.

_'Oh how the mighty have fallen,'_ Joshua thought sarcastically and silently opened the glass. With a grunt he pulled himself up and was happy to see he fit through perfectly. Smirking, he turned around and dropped onto the small balcony and out of sight.

* * *

**Sup People! I'm soooo sorry for not updating in awhile! At least it's not as long as the usual for me. . . ^_^;**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully everything was kept in proper order and I have properly piqued your interests. This is suspense after all and I plan on using that to my very advantage. After all, who doesn't like to get their heart pumping. I've actually been focusing on this story and another one I'm typing up, but that one won't be posted for a while. Besides, it deals with another fandom and it's practice to get my mind to focus on one or two things at a time rather than letting it wander too much like it wants to. So far, I think it's been working and I have to work on my procrastination now. Yeah, wish me luck with that.**

**Also, tell me what you think of my villains so far. Are they keeping your interest properly or are they too stiff? clichéd? What about Neku's involvement? Is he and his friends getting proper lime-light? Tell me what you think! But no flames. Flames do not help me improve my writing or pick up on mistakes I miss. Flaming is just insulting people without reason and constructive criticism is the thing that helps people improve. Just be polite when you give, please. And another thing-expect some OCs in this. Don't worry, I'll try to keep them from taking away the spotlight from the other characters, cause this is about them and not the OCs. However, I do find them necessary to properly advance the story and they do have relation to the plot no matter how minor the role. I wouldn't put them in there for no reason, after all. Hopefully that didn't make half you readers cringe in disgust.**

**Finally, to end this long ramble of an Author's Note, I'd like to thank everyone who has been supporting this story and has patiently waited for me to update. This includes reviewers, people who favorite, just the readers, etc. You guys make me smile every time I notice on of you has decided to take a glimpse at this simple work! :'D Thanks again you all!**


End file.
